Blog użytkownika:Zocha212/Mój Top 41 głosów Elsy . . .
Witojcie !! Od pewnego czasu myślałam dosyć długo nad tym wpisem,czy będzie Nam wszystkim potrzebny ? '' Szczerze,jeszcze żaden użytkownik nie wpadł na ten pomysł aby zrobić coś takiego,a że ja wpadłam to . . .'' To zapraszam Was do przeczytania mojej opinii,na temat głosów Elsy AROUND THE WORLD XD Wiem,niektóre oceny mogą Wam się nie spodobać,więc proszę o nie hejtowanie,tylko zachowanie swojego zdania u siebie lub w komentarzu :) Przyznam sama,mogę być nieraz chamska,ale taka już jestem xD To był taki nietrafny żarcik,więc lepiej go nie czytajcie . . . '' ''Linki do flimików będą tylko z ,,Let it go",pod całym wpisem dam link do innego filmu,z którego korzystałam,aby wszystkie miejsca były sprawiedliwe :) Od razu też mówię-To,że polskia wersja zajmie wysoką pozycję,to nie znaczy że dałam ją tylko dlatego,że pochodzę z Polski. Spójrzmy wprawdzie w oczy,pani Katarzyna spisała się na medal i tyle :) Przepraszam także za błędy w niektórych imionach. Jeszcze jedna uwaga-w niektórych przypadkach użyję przetłumaczonej nazwy piosenki na angielski. Zapraszam gorąco ! OSTRZEGAM:BEZ HEJTÓW !!! '' ''41.Brazylijski-Livre Estou (Taryn Szpilman):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPYfYUm6jU8 Bez obrazy,ale . . . Pani Szpilman się chyba raczej nie słyszy. Jej głos jest krzeczący i w ogóle nie pasuje do Elsy. Dubbing-świetny. Jeżeli chodzi o piosenki . . . Tylko ,,For the first time in forever" według mnie wyszło jej najlepiej. przykro mi,ale tak jak większość ludzi na świecie przyznam jej ostatnie miejsce :/ 40.Fiński-Taakse jää (Katja Sirkiä):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwteRrW-Y7k Pani Katjo . . . Troszkę przesadziła,nie powiem. Za bardzo jak by to ując . . . Krzyczała,tak lekko ująć. Rozumiem,Elsa tutaj wyraża swoje emocje,ale ona przesadziła,aż za bardzo. To samo co u Taryn:Dubbing bardzo dobry,ale śpiew za krzeczący. Uszy mnie bolą ;_________; 39.Litwiński i Łotewski-Tebūnie i Lai nu snieg (Girmante Vaitkute i Jolanta Strikaite):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAYy0Sm16QA i http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhV1Xzi65KA&list=PLFhik3kyPEOV49T4eU0Vgeo2WuPmDb97C&index=22 Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie,że te panie mają zatkany nos ? Gdyby nie ta mała wpadka,to może znalazły się w Top 20 lub 15 . . . 38.Perski-Let Be (Arezou Afari):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVexFPHtPfA Na początku,kiedy usłyszałam jej głos pomyślałam:,,Jest szansa na Top 15",jednak kiedy skończyła śpiewać omal nie spadłam z krzesła. Śmiech,śmiech i moja chamskość nie znają granic. Ładny,młody głos,ale śmieję się w niebo głosy xD Wiem,jestem mega chamska i okrutna. 37.Arabski-Release your secret (Nesma Mahjoub):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kp3lK43cj8o Ładnie,ale za staro jak na Elsę :/ Jednak przypomnijmy sobie jedno:prawie każdy bohater dubbingowany przez aktora arabskiego ma bardzo,a to bardzo stare brzmienie,w tym Elsa. Jednak muszę przyznać,że lubię to wersję . . . 36.Kantoński-Ice Heart Lock (Jobelle Ubalde):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TimzE82t6IY Myślę,że to miejsce zadowoli Jobelle. Nic nie mam do niej,jednak jej głos mnie nie przekonał . . . A szkoda,mogłoby być lepiej :/ 35.Hebrajski-To Let Go (Mona Moore):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8Afwqrimg8 Większość osób uwielbia tą wersję . . . Ja się to nich nie zaliczam :/ Przypomina mi trochę głos Taryn (brazylijski),nie wiem czy tylko mi,może tak,może nie . . . 34.Słoweński-Zazivim (Nuska Drascek Rojko):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXNpjBfP3fQ Rozumiem prawie każde słowo,ale głos także przypomina mi Taryn -_- Dlaczego,nie wiem. Brzmi skrzecząco,ale jej to wybaczę. W innych wykonanich brzmi o wiele lepiej. 33.Wietnamski-Hay bouc di (Duong Hoang Yen):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SavUCVYctR0 Jak ktoś,o tak pięknej twarzy może mieć taki głos O_o Nie mówię,że zły,ale taki poważny. Nie wierzę . . . Jej głos brzmi trochę jak echo,najpierw głośno,potem ciszej . . . Ale ogólnie dobrze :) 32.Estoński-Olgu nii (Hanna-Liina Vosa):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQGjrbkhzxg Jestem mile zaskoczona,bo większość estońskich wykonań piosenek Disney'a mnie nie przekonywały,jednak tutaj jest inaczej. Trochę przesadziła,ale koniec jest epicki. 31.Słowacki-Von to dam (Andrea Somorovska):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMgdiObPvYc Piękny głos Andrei zadecydował o tym miejscu. Może nie jest idealnie,ale mi się podoba :) Rozumiem prawie każde słowo,co nie jest niczym dziwnym . . . Słowacja jest naszym odwiecznym sąsiadem xD 30.Norwerski-La Den Ga (Lisa Stokke):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfmEoNdutG8 Lisa,Lisa,Lisa . . . Długo zastanawiałam się nad nią i w końcu zadecydowałam ! To właśnie miejsce jest dla Ciebie ! Wszystko ładnie,jednak mogłobyć lepiej :) 29.Chorwacki-Pustam Sve ( Natasa Mirkovic):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWZxSQFeDeY Dobra Elsa,jednak spodziewałam się czegoś większego . . . 28.Niemiecki-Lass Jetzt Los (Willemijn Verkaik):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvZB5cNvQlk Język niemiecki nie pasuje do Elsy,po prostu nie. Willemijn popsuła ją,jednak starała się naprawić swoje małe błędy. Nie najgorzej,nie najlepiej. 27.Rumuński-S-a Intamplat (Dalma Kovacs):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXB5dNqyqfE Na początku nic do mnie nie przekonywało w tym głosie,jednak później zdecydowałam,że ma świetny głos i bardzo dobrze odgrywa Elsę. 26.Islandski-Petta Er Nog (Agusta Eva Erlendsdottir):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUDQ2a6TQYQ Mam różne zdania co na temat głosu Agusty-jako Roszpunka z Zaplątanych była świetna,a jako Elsa jest . . . Mam dosyć mieszane uczucia. Jednak nie jest najgorzej,jest dobrze i tyle w jej przypadku. 25.Turecki-Aldirma (Begum Gunceler):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45Wqr-5ia_U Głos Begum do mnie przemówił po drugim wysłuchaniu. Świetnie śpiewa jako Elsa :) 24.Koreański-Da Ea-Joe (Hye-Na Park):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1QhlGtkA-s Energiczny,mocny i piękny głos,za to uwielbiam Hye-Ne. Jedna z najlepszych Els jakie słyszałam. 23.Hiszpański,Latynowski (kto jak woli :P)-Libre soy (Carmen Sarahi):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_0Cb9CrXCQ Fajno,fajno,fajno,ale za robociano xD Carmen jest świetna jako Elsa,ale brzmi jak ROBOT ! Lubię tą wersję,jednak z uwagi tego ,,robota" nie mogłam postawić ją wyżej. 22.Ukraiński-Doesn't Matter (Shanis):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tx8AdMvAWsQ Shenis odwaliła kawał dobrej roboty ! Piękny,mocny głos,uwielbiam ją jako Elsę. Lepszej by nigdy nie znaleźli. 21.Flemiński-Laat Het Los (Elke Buyle):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCkOm14L5ZU Zakończenie ,,Let It Go" w jej wykonaniu jest bombowe,albo nawet lepiej. Uwielbiam ją jako Elsę,bardzo przypadła mi do gustu :) 20.Portugalski-Ja Passou (Ana Margarida Encarnacuo):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NboGVqPEXE4 Troszkę za staro jak na Elsę,ale jest dobrze. Słuchałam tej wersji kilka razy,aby zadecydować o miejscu dla Any. 19.Rosyjski-Otpusti i Zabud (Anna Buturlina):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWmNBkHZ258 Anna zrobiła jedną z najlepszych rosyjskich charakterów Disney'a,ale niestety na Top 10 to za mało :C Genialny głos. 18.Tajski- Let it go (Wichayanee Piaklin;Gam):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lk7zrK8e0Es Pięknym głosem obdarowano Gam,jest perfekcyjna. Nie wiem czy tylko ja,czy Wam też się wydaje,że tajski jest . . . śmieszny w wymowie. Próbowałam wiele razy zaśpiewać w tej wersji i zawsze konczy się jednym-śmiechem i porażką xD 17.Kataloński i Katalijski-Vol Volar i Sueltalo ! (Gisela Llado):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDz_JX4XoYM i http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjNJauiUw1Y Gisela ma bardzo piękny głos,który da się słuchać cały czas. Na początku miałam wątpliwości,czy uda jej się podłożyć partie woklane w tych dwóch wersjach językowych. Jednak moje obawy były nie potrzebne,wyszło genialnie. 16.Holenderski-Laat Het Los (Willemijn Verkaik):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQPiGqzZRGA Willemijn o niebo lepiej podłożyła głos pod holenderską królową,niż niemiecką. Muszę ją tutaj pochwalić :) 15.Grecki-Ta Xechno (Sia Koskina):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4qQjYhy28o Jedna z moich ulubionych Els :3 Sia ma bardzo piękny głos i już po pierwszym wysłuchaniu bardzo ją polubiłam,jednak nie zgodzę się ze wszystkimi,którzy dają tej wersji pierwsze miejsca. . . 14.Bułgarski-Slagam Krai (Nadejda Panayotova):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGmEJ4JP1rI Bardzo piękny głos Nadejdy zadecydował o tej pozycji :) Nic więcej nie umiem chyba napisać,jest genialny. 13.Chiński-Let it Be (Weina Hu):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QYeJ9YLOIc Jedno z najlepszch wykonań jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałam ! Bardzo mi się podoba jej głos,jednak nie mogłam postawić jej w Topie 10,a szkoda bo bardzo dobry głos :C 12.Włoski-All'Alba Sorgero (Serena Autieri):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9HPQVrBLx4 Serena ma cudowny głos *_* Nic dodać,nic ująć. 11.Węgierski-Legyen Ho (Nikolett Furedi):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akvYlLyGbKU To samo co w włoskim:Nikolett ma cudowny głos *_* 10.Duński-Lat Det Ske (Maria Lucia Heiberg Rosenberg):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUy9my0GeUQ Wiele osób obstawia Marię na I miejscu,ja jednak pozostawiłam jej IX miejsce :) Piękny,mocny głos,w sam raz dla Elsy. 9.Mandarin Taiwanese-Release Your Hands,Let It Go (Shennio Lin):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tk_Wn45Gvd4 Kolejny,cudowny głos *_* 8.Francuski-Liberee,Delievree (Anais Delva):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQP9XZc2Y_c Anais tak jak zresztą wszystkie panie w Top 10 ma piekny,cudowny i świetnie dopasowany głos do Elsy. Jednak denerwuje mnie jedno . . . Francuzi lubią przesładzać niektóre księżniczki,jednak z Elsą tak nie było . . . Na szczęście :) 7.Serbski-Now it's the end (Jelena Gavrilovic):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDwiphoh9JY Jelena jako Elsa jest cudowna. Na początku miała być na pierwszej pozycji,jednak musiałam to zmienić po kolejnym przesłuchaniu obu wersji . . . 6.Angielski (Oryginał)-Let It Go (Idina Menzel):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moSFlvxnbgk Pięknie,pięknie,pięknie,bez dwóch zdań. Nie dość,że Idina grała w jednym z najlepszych musicali,to jeszcze w jednym z najlepszych filmów Disney'a ,,Zaczarowani" (myśleliście o Krainie,co nie xD) jako Nanci :) Bardzo lubię jej głos,jest mocny i bardzo dobrze dobrany. 5.Japoński-As I Am (Takako Matsu):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZ1poicuB2s Jeden z najtrudniejszych języków na świecie okazał się po tej piosence dla mnie jednym z najpiękniejszych języków na świecie. A wykonanie . . . Cudeńko *_* 4.Czeski-Najednou (Monika Absolonova):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mg-i-pQ5N6U Głos Moniki jest absolutnie przepiękny :3 Uwielbiam to wykonanie ,,Let It Go" <3 3.Malajski-Bebaskan ( Marsha Milah Londh):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYvdjaeghcs *_* Cudowna jest ta Marsha . . . Jestem po prostu zauroczona tym wykonaniem <3 2.Polski-Mam te moc (Katarzyna Łaska):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BSY_bsfIvk Tak,tak,tak . . . To właśnie chyba połowa z Was czekała na ten moment . . . Nasza cudowna Katarzyna Łaska otrzymuje przedostanie miejsce w rankingu najlepszych głosów Elsy ! Pragnę przypomnieć,że bardzo dużo krytyków,którzy słuchali wersję naszą ojczystą wersję pochwaliło polsikie wykonanie,a także Idina Menzel sama przyznała,że zaśpiewła od niej lepiej. Brawo pani Kasiu :) A teraz długo wyczekiwane miejsce I . . . 1.Szwedzki-Sla Dig Fri (Annika Herlitz):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxtWaGG0Ms4 Bezkonkurencyjna, o mocnym i pięknym głosie Annika Herlietz zajmuje I miejsce !! Od początku byłam zakochana w tej wersji językowej i mam ją nadal na telefonie (spokojnie,polską też). Brawa dla Anniki Herlitz,zwyciężczyni mojego Topu najlepszych głosów królowej Elsy z Aremdelle !!! <3 <3 <3 I to tyle xD Tak jak obiecywałam,daje link do wszystkich wersji:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvyLhiC10mI. I jeszcze raz przypominam . . . BEZ HEJTÓW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '' ''Udanego wieczoru :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach